Survivor of Ice and Yin
by Bingbongplzhelp
Summary: Haku Survives the battle on the bridge but gets buried alive he gets SPOILER By SPOILER and the story goes on
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic ever so do not blame me if its bad and i have no idea how to upload this on so :[] Enjoy!

Cold Snakes Chapter 1

A Yellow haired Uzumaki is hesitatingly pulling a Kunai out his leg holster "Why do you Hesitate" a surprisingly calm voice came from in front of the uzumaki "Why… why do you want this… i don't understand" "I lived for him i must be powerful to protect him he was the only one who would accept me... my bloodline so he is very dear to me and you have beaten me that makes me weak Zabuza has no need for a weak Shinobi" He explained "Naruto Kill

me" He Mustered Naruto searched his Brain for some Justification anything to help him do what he was about to do then a message appeared from inside him… "Haku killed Sasuke" Naruto appeared in something of a chamber with his ankles in water a massive cage appeared before him. Then blood red eyes opened and a massive 9 tailed fox appeared "Did you say that?" "Obviously Yellow Brat" a Menacing loud voice erupted from the fox "Just because your a demonic fox doesn't mean you can make fun of me" Naruto angrily announced "Anyway Haku killed Sasuke if he is dead then what about your motivation to get stronger than Sasuke remember what Haku said you become really strong when you have someone to protect" Kurama explained rather annoyed "But i can't i don't know why but i cant i have a feeling that we share something in common… like a Never ending pain" "I'll give you some of my power like when you smashed through his Crystal ice Mirrors so you won't know what you did until you did it" Kurama went on "If its the only way" naruto said before Very Hesitantly fist bumped Kurama -In the real world- Naruto suddenly had a red Hurricane of Chakra flow around him then demonic primal red eyes awoke from the boy covered in a red chakra cloak with enlarged canines whiskers and killer intent pouring from him 'He is like before' Haku said to himself then Kunai in hand started charging at Haku then erupted a noise from the other side of the bridge like a thousand birds chirping all at once then just as 9 tails chakra cloak Naruto was about to stab Haku He quickly jumped over to where Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting however in this fanfiction before the chidori hit Zabuza he made the dog on his left arm disappear grabbed his sword and swinged it at Kakashi when he started the swing Haku moving at light speed was in the crossfire of Zabuza's Sword and got stabbed Zabuza didn't Notice Haku was about to save him from the Chidori until after he was Stabbed Zabuza continued the swing but to no avail Kakashi with his Sharingan saw it coming and dodged it before punching through Zabuza's Heart

That's the end of Chapter one Guys hope you liked it! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i had a change of plans so sorry the last chapter was called cold snakes

So without further interruption

Survivor of ice and Yin chapter 2

-Kakashi is just after using the chidori to kill Zabuza-

Haku now stabbed unexpectedly got incredibly nauseous and and collapsed from Blood loss Kakashi then called Naruto over by now his Chakra Cloak had gone "Naruto, how is Sasuke doing?" Kakashi Suspiciously asked Naruto "Dead" Naruto muttered in a guilty Voice Kakashi showing no emotion at all being the heartless person he is at that Moment laughter erupted from the other side of the bridge "SASUKE IS ALIVE EVERYONE" A pinked Haired Kunoichi explained then Sakura kept laughing and a strange Laughter from the other side of the bridge Kakashi and naruto turned their heads to see Gaato laughing Sakura stopped "Wow he is meant to be a demon just a demonic hamster hahahah" Gaato said as if it were a joke "And would you look at that the demonic hamsters lap dog is dead to hahaha" Gaato mocked "I was never going to pay them anyway thank you Konoha Ninjas" Gaato went on "Now men kill them all" Gaato said before walking behind all his men as the men were about to charge a crossbow bolt landed in front of them "Inari!" Naruto Shouted Gaato's men seeing the amount of villagers that came to stop them retreated to the boat and sailed away in the aftermath of the battle Sakura Naruto Kakashi and Sasuke moved Haku and Zabuza's Bodies to their graves

1 DAY LATER -

Haku wakes up still somewhat Nauseous but He didn't recognise where he was it seemed like a bed then it hit him he remembered his wound and clutched it but there was no wound there but some sort of weird swirly circle [Like Obito's face but much smaller and on his stomach "Where am i " Haku mustered out then a grey figure appeared "That does not matter what is your name" came from a voice that sounded Old "H-H-Haku…" Haku Hesitantly said "Do you have a Clan" the voice said "Y-yes im the last of the Yuki clan" Haku said being Intimidated by the voice "Hmm interesting well you can rest again" the voice muttered before walking away "Before you walk away what is your name?" Haku said "Uchiha Madara" Madara said before putting haku in Genjutsu sending him back to sleep A few hours later….. Haku awoke with a different figure outside of his seemingly cell "H-hello" Haku said "You woke up again Madara told me to ask you what happened how did you end up buried alive" A much younger voice said "So if your not Madara who are you" Saisd "Uchiha Obito" he said "Well what happened was me and my master Zabuza Momochi one of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the mist were given a mission, to assassinate a bridge builder Tazuna who was being Escorted by Ninja i only know 2 out of 4 of their names Naruto and Kakashi Hatake-" "KAKASHI?!" Obito shouted before having memories of his childhood "Is something wrong Obito-Kun" Haku said "No nothing so how did you quote on quote Die?" "I got in the way of Zabuza's Sword while trying to block a Chidori" Haku Said "Ok well what is your name?" Obito said "Haku" Haku explained "Well Haku from tomorrow you have to be training with me and learning new Jutsu if i recall Madara has some scrolls for Jutsu that were used by the Yuki clan including one as powerful as a Susanoo [I made that one up :[] ] anyway here is your food Haku-Chan" Obito said before handing some smoked salmon on a plate made of wood "I cooked it with a Fire jutsu hehe" Obito said playfully 'How did He know i was a girl?' Haku thought to herself before eating the food she thought of how powerful this Obito is she know Obito has a Affiliation for Katon but what else she thought before sleeping…

-THE NEXT DAY-

Haku was woke by Madara who let Her out of her supposade cell who walked her into a room filled with weapons "Pick 2 no more2 Madara said "I won't count your senbon as weapons" Madara went on Haku then Picked a Naginata and a Katana before walking into a training ground "1 2 3 Fight" Madara commentated "Katon : Gokkakyu no jutsu" Obito blew a fireball at Haku who then went so fast behind Obito that Obito thought it was teleportation before using "One thousand Crystal needles of Death" One thousand little ice spikes came from under Obito and surrounded him [Because it wasn't a lethal fight] Obito then jamb out before it became a spiky dome [Btw Kamui is banned in this fight] and then Haku used "Makyou Hyoushou" and crystal ice mirrors surrounded Obito before Haku littered Obito with Senbon and in the area of the neck where it knocks out the opponent Obito underestimated Haku and lost "So this is Hyouton [Ice Style] well that was entertaining-ish now Haku come with me" before the 2 left to a room filled with scrolls.

-Back at Tazuna's-

Naruto is talking to the kyuubi but everyone else thinks he is asleep Sasuke is recovering and so is Kakashi Sakura is praising Sasuke as usual… Naruto wakes up "I'm going to go Training Believe it bye Kakashi-Sensei" "Naruto have these they are called chakra papers" Kakashi then explained how they work "Anyway Bye Naruto" Kakashi muttered

-in the field- 'I don't have any other good jutsu besides from Shadow clones' "I have an idea! I'll make a Jutsu Believe it" He shouted to himself - 2 hours later- 'I just need the Chakra Control then it should work' "Ima take a break" Naruto muttered before taking out the Chakra Papers Kakashi gave him he took the first one put his chakra into it and it forms into the shape of a dragon [ I just created Kekkei genkai it is Dragon style] Naruto was confused but he decided he would ask Kakashi later he did it again and he got Suiton he then got so exited he went to go see Kakashi now -After a 30 min run to Tazuna's house-

Im ending chapter 2 here i hope you enjoyed it se ya later bingbongplzhelpme out


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait well what hold me up… Well as Kakashi saids when talking about himself to team seven… "I don't feel like telling you that" and also i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but i do own characters that i make up for this story but if i did i the Rasengan would be called blue ball attack giant rasengan would be bigger blue ball anyway…**

**Let dis chapter start Survivor of Ice and Yin Chapter 3 ?**

"Kakashi Sensei!" Came from an obnoxious Blond genin who is panting heavily the rooms silent atmosphere now shattered Kakashi decides to say something "Hmm?" "You know how you said about the chakra papers thingys what does it mean if you got a dragon?" Naruto excitedly asked Kakashi "Well you got a Dragon?, never heard of that before come to think of it they do have other forms but these can only happen due to Kekkei Genkai, a bloodline limit i'll ask Hokage-Sama when we get back but you should keep an eye on it" Kakashi who is relatively surprised said in his normal depressed voice 'A Kekkei Genkai? Hey maybe i'll use it to show up Sasuke' Naruto thought "Hehe" Naruto accidently let out "What is it Naruto?" Sakura immediately responded to break the tension and a full scale Staring world war that was going on between Naruto and Sasuke ever since Kakashi said Kekkei Genkai "Oh nothing Sorry hehe" Naruto said again not realizing that he said hehe again in that sentence it was at that moment that Tazuna came in "Dinner" He said

-Meanwhile in Madara's Bunker shelter cave thingy-

"What are your Affinities Haku" Madara spoke in a more gentle voice than usual "Wind and Water" Haku said nervously she still didn't trust Madara or Obito "I'll prepare some scrolls for Jutsu. Obito! Lead Haku to her room" Madara said before walking away into the endless void of scrolls that Madara possesed Obito who had recently waked up showed Haku to her room 'It seems that i am in a cave with someone called Obito Uchiha and Madara? Uchiha i am going to have to escape and find Zabuza-Sama , or should i just stay here and see what happens if i do the second option i will ask about Zabuza-Sama' Haku thought to herself before sensing someone's chakra "Who is there" Haku said in a annoyed tone "Its just me my other underling, Obito is or tobi is controlling a new group, a group called the Akatsuki i expect you to join said group" Madara said in a rather expectant voice "Well i guess im doing that now" Haku said not really sure of what she is doing where she is now anyway "Well in that case i'll get your Uniform tomorrow and find out who your partner is" Madara said before teleporting away and now Haku fell asleep in her world of thoughts

-_**The next day-**_

Haku woke up and for the first time nobody was outside her "room" so she decided to explore her room and noticed an old wooden door she opened it and it was full of scrolls to summon weapons she summoned a naginata and a katana like what she used in her fight against Obito before Madara appeared behind her proper Omae wa mou shindeiru style "Here are some Fuuton and Suiton Ninjutsu scrolls i prepared for you and here is a Akatsuki uniform" Madara said handing Haku the items "Using a Naginata and a Katana like in the fight against Obito? Well if your gonna use them all the time here are some holsters" Madara said before using the tiger seal and summoning Holsters then leaving the room Haku then equipped her uniform and Holsters before opening the Fuuton Ninjutsu scrolls which could summon another scroll so Haku did so and it was full of Yuki clan Ninjutsu [**Including the one i made up as powerful as susano with 4 forms] **she practised some of the ninjutsu only doing 3 jutsu from each of the three scrolls before sealing the 3 scrolls in a scroll for ease then Obito came in the room with the same Akatsuki uniform as she did "We have a Akatsuki meeting about you as a new member Madara said we need to go" Obito explained before gesturing for Haku to follow him and she did when they were outside Haku's room Obito activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and used Kamui to teleport the two out the cave while explaining how the cave has no exit or entry Haku then followed Obito as they walked out of the land of waves discretely before going to the designated meeting place in the land of rain with the other Akatsuki members she decided to take a seat on a small couch before a man with black hair came and sat next to her "I heard you had a battle with Sasuke? Is that right" the man said "Is this Sasuke a raven haired Uchiha from Konoha?" Haku said before the man nodded "How strong is he?" the man went on "Low Chuunin roughly" Haku replied before the man said "Thanks" before walking away then someone orange hair said "Your partner is Orochimaru"


End file.
